Odd Job's Uzumaki!
by LordVanity
Summary: Years ago during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, One day however, the blonde was sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who does jobs like finding lost cats – to saving the world!
1. Odd Boy!

**Note: Blah, I know I shouldn't post another story up because I have like 5-6 other of them, and my plate is hella full. BUT I AM FILLED WITH IDEAS! Anyways, I don't know where this story will go, I might update it a lot depending how much you guys like it, and review it. So if you end up enjoying this fiction story – review and give me feedback! Also a chapter of my other story "Trouble Twins" should be out sometime next week – I'm half way done with it – but I got a writers block-.- So enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Summary: Years ago during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, One day however, the blonde was sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who does jobs like finding lost cats – to saving the world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Nor Do I own Fairy Tail: Both manga belong to their creators, I make no money or profit out of this!**

**Chapter One: Odd Boy.**

_So I guess this is the end... I fought a war against dragons... I survived anything that was thrown at me – from dodging blazing fire balls, to falls from cliffs – to getting SWALLOWED by a dragon, and here I am... dying of starvation next to the grave of some dead person – HOW CAN I DIE LIKE THIS? – IF I DIE LIKE THIS – ILL KILL MYSELF!_

Thought a blonde haired boy around the age of fourteen. You see the blonde had been sealed inside some tree for nearly four hundred years, until at last the seal on the tree broke. The blonde had explored the world – he was in the future, it had changed – there no longer was dragons roaming freely. Wondering around aimlessly for days: he got tired, and hungry – and at last he collapse by a grave in the graveyard.

The blonde was starting to see darkness, he closed his blue eyes for a second, before hearing a noise, he quickly opened them to see a pink haired woman placing food in front of a grave.

"O-Old hag... will you gimme some food?" Naruto asked her, as he stared at the food.

"Hmm, you'll have to ask my friend.." The woman replied, as she curiously stared at the blonde.

So that persons grave was her dead friend's grave? The blonde slowly but surely got up.. he walked over to her friend's grave, and begin eating the food, the pink haired woman just stared at the blond, he had a clam aura surrounding him, his blue eyes showed that he had been through so much, and he looked to be around fourteen years old.

At last Naruto was done, and the woman named Porlyusica asked, "So... what did my friend say to you?"

The blonde turned around and with a smile said, "Nothing, I didn't ask your friend... how could I bother a dead person? How could I ask them for food? But instead.. I'll protect you – and I'll protect everybody precious to you until I die – even after I die I'll still protect them – I don't ever break a promise!"

The pink haired woman couldn't help but smile, she didn't like human's but she somehow already took a liking to the blonde.

"Come with me, kid," She then said as she began walking away, the blonde stared at her, and followed her...

**XxX-Scene Change: Three Years Later-XxX**

"I finally found that wretched cat!" Grinned a seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki, "All I have to do is slowly walk behind it, and grab it, then its payday!"

The cat was in front of a building that said, "Fairy Tail" in the front. The cat was basically scratching the door as in trying to go inside the building. Naruto slowly walked towards the cat, not making any noise, when he got close to the cat, he dove towards the cat to try and catch it, the cat however was fast. The door to the building somehow opened up in the process, and the cat ran inside.

"Hell no! You aren't running away!" Naruto got up and ran inside, after the cat.

The blonde was dodging or breaking down anything in his path. The cat was really fast, the cat jumped up into the air, and landed on top of the head of a pink-haired boy. Naruto jumped and kicked the pink-haired boys face, causing him to go flying off towards a table, the cat however jumped off the dude, and ran towards a red-haired chick. Naruto chased after the cat. HE WOULD CATCH THAT CAT NO MATTER WHAT!

At last the blonde caught the cat, "Muahah, fur-ball, remember this as the day Naruto Uzumaki captured you!" Naruto laughed at the cat.

The blonde then looked around the building, "What the fuck happened here?" he asked.

"YOU HAPPENED, YOU BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME?" The pink-haired boy from earlier yelled at Naruto.

"I was trying to kick the cat – your face got in the way," Naruto replied calmly, causing Natsu to growl.

"Uh – Mr. Cat-Man, what are you doing here? Why were you chasing the cat?" A beautiful blonde haired girl with huge breasts named Lucy asked the blonde.

Naruto looked at her boobs and with his free hand he grabbed one of Lucy's breast, "Whoa! They are big, they are as big as melons!"

"SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" Lucy yelled as she kicked the blonde's face, the blonde flew backwards and crashed into the floor.

"Geez, you didn't have to kick me... and to answer from earlier... I am Naruto Uzumaki, I do odd jobs that nobody really wants to do, this cat that I'm holding a woman payed me to find it, see here's the picture!"

Gray a shirtless boy looked at the picture than his left eye started to twitch, "UH – the cat in the picture is black... the cat you're holding is white.."

"Eh, a cat is a cat – I'm bringing the woman a cat, she should be happy!" Naruto shrugged his shoulder's as he got up.

"YOU DESTROYED THE ENTIRE GUILD TO CAPTURE A CAT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO CATCH!" Natsu yelled at the blonde, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Flame-brain, we should make him fix the entire guild instead!" Gray told his pink-haired comrade.

"We should kick his ass instead, stripper!"

"Then who's going to repair the guild?"

Naruto took the chance to begin walking away, he didn't have time for this crap, the faster he returned this random cat, the faster he would go home, and sleep.

However, before he could leave the guild a red-haired woman appeared in front of him, "You caused all this damage, you're going to have to repair the guild!" she placed a blade to the blondes throat.

"Hey, ladies shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys like that, you might break a nail!" Naruto told her, causing her to growl, this kid knew how to piss people off.

"You shouldn't piss of a woman, it'll be the death of you!" Erza the red-haired girl told him.

Before anything else could be done or said, a little boy yelled, "THAT ISN'T THAT FAR AWAY! GO LOOK FOR HIM OLD MAN!"

"I told you, your father is a Mage, he will be okay, everyone in this guild knows how to hold their own!" Makarov, the guild master said, "Sit back, and watch the show, Erza is about to kick the blondie's ass!"

The little kid seemed to be crying, he clenched his fist, and he was about to punch Makarov when Naruto somehow appeared in front of the boy.

"Hey kid, here's my card!" Naruto handed the boy named Romeo a white card that said: **Uzumaki's Odd Jobs!, **"I'll do anything for a fee, you name it kid!"

"Uh.. you sound like some sort of prostitute.. do anything for money? Just how desperate are you?" Natsu laughed at his own remark.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked Natsu, "Because in a second I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich!"

"Come on then, I'll take you on any day!"

Before Naruto could say anything else, Romeo tapped him, the blonde turned around, Romeo handed him a toy,"This is my favorite toy... are you willing to bring back my dad for this toy?"

"Uh... FUCK NO! RISK MY LIFE FOR A CRAPPY TOY? DO I LOOK CRAZY? If I heard correctly your father is over at Mt. Hakobe, it's fucking cold over there! Not only that but its home to all sorts of strange animals! Your dad could die for all I care, call me when you have money!" Naruto began walking away.

"Y-You bastard..." Natsu growled, he really wanted to kill Naruto. How could he say that? He was about to run after the blonde when Makarov spoke, "Leave him!"

"WHY?!"

"Just leave him!" Makarov could sense something odd about Naruto, he wanted to see what Naruto would do.

As Naruto walked away from the guild he whispered, **"Oh boy, Mt. Hakobe... here I come!" **

**Note: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! I hoped you enjoy it, if I get a load of reviews, maybe I can update the STORY tomorrow! Also, I won't be adding every Fairy Tail arc so please name the arc's you guys want me to do, ill be making my own, too, so yeah, and as you can see.. I was kinda rusty haha, I can feel as if the character's aren't acting like themselves. UH, also any pairings you guys want to suggest? Also as you can see I won't follow arc's action by action or word for word, haha I'm gonna go all out! **

**That's all! Please leave feedback! Any questions you guys have PLEASE ASK!**

**Deuces**


	2. Hero?

**Note: I didn't expect that many reviews on the first chapter! When I read them it got me all excited: so here is the second chapter! Please enjoy it, and remember if you guys have any questions just ask away, I'll be sure to reply to them. Also some of your comments caught my attention so at the end of the story there are some responses! Enjoy!******

**Summary: Years ago, during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, one day however, the blonde is sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who jobs like find cats - to saving the world!****  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I owned Naruto or Fairy Tail I wouldn't be here, both manga belong to their separate owners, I make no money out of this!******

**Chapter Two: Hero?****  
**  
"I must be crazy!" Naruto told himself as he walked around Mt, Hakobe. On his mouth hung a cigarette freely, the blonde was smoking, he had picked up this habit during the Dragon Civil War. So every now and then he needed a Cigarette or else he'd become irritated.

"How the hell am I supposed to find this kid's dad? I don't even know the dad's name or how he looks like!" Naruto wanted to punch himself, he came all the way to this cold mountain to look for a person that he didn't even know," Oh, wait, kids always end up looking like their parents.. So all I have to do is picture the kid as a grown man?"

The blonde tried picturing Romeo as an adult, but failed miserably. Oh well he would just do his best. The blonde shook his head, the crazy things he did for crying children.

The blonde then continued walking, looking around, and scanning the area. Nothing was in the proximity of his sight. Just snow, more snow, and a lot more snow. The blonde continued walking until he arrived to a cave. Maybe the kid's dad was inside? The blonde entered the cave, and looked around, there seemed to be nothing but Ice inside. Naruto proceeded to scan the area of the cave, before turning around, once he turned around his eyes widened before being punched in the face by a snow Vulcan! The punch was so powerful the blonde flew backwards and crashed into an ice wall, breaking it in the process!

"This be my territory, you not welcome here!" The Vulcan yelled at the blonde before charging at him.

Naruto growled as he started getting up, he was going to kill this damn ape! He noticed blood was dripping from his head, he looked straight ahead and saw the Vulcan charging at him at amazing speeds, the blonde quickly got up, and his eyes widened. That Vulcan had taken over a human!

"Could it be the cry-baby's dad?" Naruto said to no one in particular, as the ape swung his fist at the blonde, he was a few feet away from the blonde.

Naruto dodged the punched by moving to the side quickly, this didn't stop the Vulcan and it continue throwing punches, and kicks at the blonde who with amazing speeds was dodging them with ease, this Vulcan was no match for him.

"Stop moving, and DIE!" The Vulcan yelled with raged, the blonde was pissing him off.

"As you wish!" Naruto smirked and stood still, the Vulcan swung his right fist, and aimed for Naruto's face, the blonde with both his hands grabbed the Vulcan's punch. This caused him to slide backwards due to the intense power of the Vulcan, the blonde firmly held onto the Vulcan.

"**Dragon Roar!" **The blonde then yelled as he sucked in air, then out of his mouth he blasted red beam of lightning. The raw power caused the Vulcan to go flying across the cave, and at last he crashed into a wall, forming a crater on it.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Lightning Dragon Slayer, remember the name, bitch!" Naruto grinned as he walked over to the Vulcan, blood still dripping to the sides of his face.

**[Minutes Later]**

Macao woke up with a hurting head, and stomach, well everything seemed to be hurting at the moment, he saw blurriness at first, but at last he saw clearly. His eyes widened! He had been taken over by a Vulcan was the last thing he remembered, and now he was here laying down on the floor. The man then noticed a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, he was smoking a cigarette, and his face was all bloody!

"D-Did you save me?" Macao asked him. _I hope I wasn't the one who hurt him. _He thought as well

There was a few minutes of silence before the blonde spoke, "You look like him!"

"Look like who?" Macao couldn't help but ask.

"Your son," Naruto replied with cold eyes, "That brat was crying over you, you shouldn't be so reckless, I could care less if you died, but you have a son, you dying could change his entire world forever!"

"R-Romeo..." Macao sighed, the blonde was right, he then spoke, "I was taken over by the twentieth Vulcan... I don't think I'll be able to face him.."

"Whatever you choose to do is up to you!" Naruto walked towards him while taking out something from his pocket, at last he took it out and it was his business card, he crouched down and handed over to Macao who grabbed it, " This is my business card, on the back side is my bank account number, I didn't risk my life for no reason, transfer some money into it!"

The blonde got up and begin walking away, "I sense your comrades nearby, they should be here any minute now... by the way.. no matter how many apes you took down, that brat will be happy to see you, it's your job to worry about him, not the brats job to worry about his old man!"

Macao looked at the blonde as he walked away and couldn't help but chuckle, "He's one interesting kid!"

**[Scene Change] **

"I'm sorry for making you cry Romeo..." Was the first thing Macao said when he saw his son, he then gave his son a hug!

"I-It's O-Okay.. I'm your son... the son of a Fairy Tail Mage..." Romeo said trying to hold back tears.

"Haha, cheer up, next time those kids tease you ask them "Can your old man take on 19 Vulcan's alone?" Macao grinned at his son.

Romeo grinned back at his dad before saying, "Thank you Natsu! Happy! Lucy!"

"Uh... we really didn't do anything..." Lucy told Romeo.

"Aye! Right Natsu – hey, where's Natsu?" Happy Looked around, Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"He probably got hungry and left to the guild!" Lucy said, as she too couldn't see her pink-haired friend in sight.

"What are we waiting for then?" Macao grinned, "Let's go eat!"

Nearby an a alley Naruto and Natsu stared at each other, the blonde was leaned against the wall, while Natsu eyed him with interest.

"You saved Macao, huh?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"Saved? Do I look like a hero to you? I could care less if that man died, I just happened to be attacked by him in Vulcan form, I was defending myself, that's all there is to it!" Naruto replied as he begin walking away.

"What were you doing there then?" Natsu smirked, as the blonde stopped, "Why were you at Mt. Hakobe?"

"I heard it was summer over there, I wanted to check it out!" Naruto stated with a smirk that said, "You'll never know the truth! MUAHAH!"

**Note: Yep, Chapter two done! Yeah, I know, I know, another short chapter, I'll try making next chapter over 2.5k words long! Anyways what'cha think about this chapter? Not that much action, but you did see what kind of Dragon Slayer our Blonde hero is! Next chapter might be the start of my own ARC! So look forward to that. It might be 2-3 chapters, so yeah. **

**And here is some replies to comments that caught my attention:**

**MistahWompah: **He's going to remain doing odd jobs, but he MIGHT join Fairy Tail in the future, I highly doubt it though. LOL also the title was the first thing that came in mind when I first published the story, I MIGHT change the title to something better in the future, but who knows!

** MrClosedEyes: **Yeah, I was thinking about doing a prologue of the Dragon Civil War, but I decided not to, instead there will be flash backs, and dreams about Naruto in the war, as you can sense Naruto's personality is a bit different, and this is all due to the war, and stuff!

To the people questioning Naruto's personality, lemme just say this; the blonde's personality is a bit different due to the Dragon Civil War, as you can see he's a cold, and says he doesn't care if someone else dies, later on in the future you will understand why he says this, and acts like this; but he will still have the personality that makes him Naruto, not just as much! XD

One last thing: Next Chapter ill be making my OWN ARC as I stated earlier, which arc would you prefer:

**Arc 1: Finding Igneel Arc: Natsu and Naruto argue about how dragons aren't real (Obviously Naruto knows they are real, he just wants to piss off Natsu) causing Natsu to dare Naruto to find Igneel, and if he finds the Dragon, he will pay the blonde well, Naruto Accepts and next thing they know; they find themselves in a Dragon's Stomach: Will they survive or will they die?**

**Arc 2: Lucy Stalked Arc: Lucy feels as if she's being stalked... not wanting to bother her guild mates she requests a job for Naruto: to try and capture her Stalker, the blonde refuses at first due to being lazy, but at last he accepts... later on while arguing with Natsu, both Naruto and Natsu realize Lucy has been kidnapped, will they work together to save her, or kill each other instead?**

So whichever arc gets the most votes ill do, so yeah please review! OH, AND PLEASE do a long review, haha, I enjoy reading long ones! SO YEAH!

Deuces


	3. Never Wake Up A Dragon

**Note: Thank you all for all the wonderful support and reviews! They all inspire me to become a better writer! I would of posted up the story yesterday but after work I was extremely tired so I decided to relax. But here is chapter three, enjoy it and feel free to gimme feedback! I look forward to it! :D**

**Summary: Years ago during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, One day however, the blonde was sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who does jobs like finding lost cats – to saving the world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Nor Do I own Fairy Tail: Both manga belong to their creators, I make no money or profit out of this!**

**Chapter Three: Don't Ever Wake Up A Dragon**

Natsu and Lucy were walking to the guild, it was a beautiful morning, nothing like a good morning walk! Lucy however was yelling at the pink-haired Mage next to her.

"Natsu, my apartment isn't a hotel!" She snapped at him, "How do you manage to get in anyways?!"

Natsu smiled at said, "But Lucy's bed is the best! I always have a goodnight sleep on your bed!"

"Aye!" Happy, Natsu's Exceed agreed, that bed was awesome!

Before Lucy could speak or do anything, a blonde haired man was thrown out of a bar, and he landed in front of the Fairy Tail Mages.

"THIS ISN'T A HOTEL YOU BRAT! HELL, YOU OWE ME, YOU HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK LAST NIGHT!" The bartender snapped at the blonde.

"Uh... I'll pay.. you once I become filthy rich!" The blonde said, as he slowly got up. Natsu and his friend's eyes widened, it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"The chances of that are the same as a dragon actually existing – THEY DON'T EXISIT, AND YOU AREN'T EVER GOING TO BECOME RICH!"

"Yeah, yeah, mother," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, as the man growled and went back inside the bar.

"Dragons are real!" Naruto turned around to see Natsu from Fairy Tail, "Igneel is totally real!"

"Who dropped you as a baby?" Naruto questioned the dragon slayer, "Dragon's aren't real!"

"Yes, they are!" Natsu glared at Naruto, who didn't seemed bother by it.

"The Tooth Fairy isn't real, Santa Clause isn't real, AND DRAGON'S AREN'T REAL!

"Can you prove that Dragon's are real?" Naruto smirked at Natsu, who growled. Natsu however smirked after.

"No, but you can!" Naruto stopped smirking when he heard this, "Odd Jobs Uzumaki, you do any job? Well, I'll hire you to find a fire dragon called Igneel!"

Naruto's blue eyes blinked, and he began walking away while saying, "Today is my day off, I'm not going to waste it finding something that doesn't exist!"

"I'll pay you One Million Jewels!" Natsu smirked, and Naruto stopped walking. Holy shit, that was a load of money!

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE ONE MILLION JEWELS!" Happy and Lucy yelled at Natsu in utter shock.

"Oh, did I say today was my day off? I was just joking, you better be ready to cough up that one million jewels!" Naruto turned around, and gave Natsu a shit-eating grin.

There was a moment of silence before Lucy spoke, "We should head over to the guild, I'm hungry and I bet Mira has some delicious food for us!"

"Aye, Mira's cooking is the best!"

The began walking away until Lucy stopped, smiled and asked Naruto, "Do you want to come? I'm sure Mira wouldn't mind serving you breakfast!"

Naruto was extremely hungry. He was really poor as well, his odd jobs business wasn't that popular so he didn't get that much customers. So he rarely had a good meal.

"LUCY HE'S THE ENEMY!" Natsu yelled at her, "Plus, I bet he has better things to do, right Naruto?" he didn't want the blonde to eat with them.

Naruto smirked evilly and said, "Since Natsu doesn't want me eating with you, I guess I accept that offer!"

"You suck!" Natsu snapped at Naruto, the blonde pissed him off.

"Suck?" That's your job, pinky!" Naruto snapped back at the pink-haired Mage.

"Oh, yeah?!" Natsu clenched his fist, and second's later it was covered in flames, "I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR FACE!"

_Shit! His magic... it feels exactly like Igneel's magic... Why is he looking for that fire lizard? _Naruto thought as his eyes widened, no doubt Natsu was a Dragon Slayer.

"YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THE QUICKEST WAY TO THE HOSPITAL, RIGHT?" Naruto yelled back at the Fairy Mage, "I'LL BE GLAD TO ARRANGE IT!"

Lucy shook her head, these too were going to kill each other one day, "Natsu... Naruto calm down, and let's go eat!"

"Aye! The food will get cold by the time we get there!" Happy added, as he began walking.

Natsu glared at Naruto, and started walking as his flame fist extinguished. Their battle would have to wait for another time.

**[Scene Change]**

"Mira your cooking is good!" Naruto couldn't help but say as he ate a slice of cake.

"Haha, thank you!" Mira smiled at the blonde. She couldn't help but eye the blonde haired man in front of her, he was around Natsu's age, but this man seemed mysterious. His blue eyes seemed so empty but at the same time so filled with life. She wanted to get to know the blonde better

Mira was about to speak, but the blonde beat her to it, "Why is pinky looking for a dragon called Igneel?"

_Igneel was a great asset during the Dragon Civil War – he was one of the dragon's that didn't see human's as some sort of meal. What is Pinky's connection to Igneel? Could Igneel have taught him Dragon Slayer Magic? Even so, sometimes the Dragon that teaches a human Slayer Magic is then killed by that human... _Naruto thought, as he waited for a response.

"Oh, why do you ask?" Mira asked the blonde, as she looked at Natsu who was arguing with Gray.

"Pinky has hired me to look for Igneel," Naruto replied in a uninterested manner.

Mira stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "Igneel found Natsu when he was young, the dragon is like a father to Natsu, one day Igneel disappeared... Natsu has ever since looked for Igneel... it's quite sad." Mira looked at the floor, it always made her sad, then she looked at Naruto who still seemed uninterested.

"Want me to tell you about Fairy Tail Mage's?" Mira then asked the blonde. Who hadn't bother talking.

"Nah, I'll probably get bored!" Naruto the got up and began walking away, "Thanks for the meal!"

"That boy, something about him is odd!" Mira turned to see Makarov looking at Naruto as he walked away, "Can you sense it?"

"Yes, he has a mysterious atmosphere, makes me want to know more about him!"

"Hmm, We have to keep an eye on him, he could be dangerous."

"You think so?"

Makarov nodded, and thought. _Who the hell are you Naruto Uzumaki? _

**[Scene Change] **

"Y-You found Igneel?" Natsu stuttered as he stared at Naruto in shock, it hadn't even been 24 hour since Natsu hired Naruto to find Igneel, hell, in fact Natsu didn't expect Naruto to find Igneel, it seemed impossible to find Igneel. This had to be some sort of joke played by the blonde!

"I can tell by looking at your facial expressions that you don't believe me! I'll take you to where Igneel is!" Naruto began walking, and Natsu followed him.

They walked out of Magnolia, and into a forest, they walked in the forest for miles, and hours, at last they arrived to a mountain. They kept walking towards the mountain until they arrived to what seemed to be a cave, it was a huge cave, and when I mean huge I mean huge. Naruto continued walking inside the cave, and Natsu just followed, and at last they stopped in front of a huge dragon.

Natsu froze and stared at the dragon before he sweat-dropped, that wasn't Igneel!

"THAT'S NOT IGNEEL!"

"SO? A DRAGON IS A DRAGON! NOW PAY ME!"

"NO, I TOLD YOU TO FIND IGNEEL – NOT SOME RANDOM DRAGON! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THIS DRAGON TO BEGIN WITH?!"

Natsu then noticed Naruto was no longer next to him, he looked around the cave, until at last he found the blonde, he was on top of the dragon!

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Naruto yelled in the dragon's ear.

Natsu's right eye twitched! Naruto had got to be a dumb-ass! If the dragon woke up they were fucked!

"**WHO DARES WAKE ME UP?!" **Both froze when the dragon woke up and roared, the cave shook due to the power of it's roaring!

"Uh, Natsu did!" Naruto pointed at Natsu, and then he jumped off the dragon, and began running away, "There you go Natsu all yours!"

Natsu growled, and began running after Naruto, he wasn't going to be dragon food! Both ran quite fast, and they turned around to see the dragon running after them!

"**You damn HUMANS! YOU AWOKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER – PREPARE TO DIE!" **The dragon yelled, he seemed pissed.

"Eat Natsu! He tastes like chicken!" Naruto yelled back at the Dragon.

"Naruto... I'm going to kill you – yes, I'm going to kill you, bury your body and join a dark guild – it'll be worth it!" Natsu seemed to have snapped.

Naruto was running so fast, that he tripped on a rock, he fell on the floor, and Natsu passed him and smirked, "Have fun!"

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto grabbed Natsu's right ankle, "It won't be fun without you – come join the party!"

"SCREW YOU! GO TO HELL!"

"IF I GO TO HELL I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!"

Natsu kicked Naruto's face with his free foot but the blonde wasn't letting go! The dragon was getting closer to them!

"ISN'T THIS THE PART WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY, "GO ON AND LIVE FOR ME!" Natsu yelled at the blonde.

"You're right: GO DIE, ILL LIVE YOUR SHARE OF LIFE!" Naruto pulled Natsu, he wasn't going to let go, not in a million years!

They were too busy arguing, that the dragon was before them, their eye's widened, the dragon's jaw opened, and before they realized it – they saw **darkness!**

**Note: As you can tell I kinda rushed the chappie, and it isn't that long of a chapter... but if I manage to get a good amount of reviews I'll post a new chapter later today or one tomorrow! BTW, how was this chapter? I kinda felt that I didn't do that much of a good job!:( **

**I'll answer questions and reply to comment's next chapter, so ask away. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Deuces.**


	4. Y-You!

**Note: Chappie four served nice and warm, and ready to be enjoyed! Thank you all for all the support so far! Nothing much to say when I first start the chapter, I usually leave everything for the end of the chapter, so after the chapter there's a few questions that I have (that have to do with Naruto) so please answer them, and some replies to some of you readers! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Years ago during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, One day however, the blonde was sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who does jobs like finding lost cats – to saving the world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Nor Do I own Fairy Tail: Both manga/anime belong to their own creators, I make no money or profit out of this, not even a dime!**

**Chapter Four: Y-You!**

Natsu opened his eyes, and to his surprise he was alive! Unless he was dead? It was extremely dark, so there was no way to tell, he could be in the land of dead, he could be in the world where you aren't alive but you aren't dead. Talking about dead, where was Naruto? The pink-haired took a step, and felt his foot stepping on something.

"If you don't step off me, I'm going to make sure you don't get out of here alive!" Natsu was startled by Naruto, and jumped back.

"Why so jumpy? People don't die this easily!" Naruto smirked as he got up, Natsu growled he didn't see the smirk, but he could tell the blonde smirked.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who's already dead!" Natsu snapped at the blonde.

"Dead? We are just inside a dragon stomach, nothing to worry about," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Natsu couldn't help but sweat-drop, Naruto was talking as if it was a normal thing to be swallowed by a dragon!

"It's your fault we're here anyways!" Natsu growled at Naruto.

"You're the one that hired me to FIND Igneel, and here we are, inside him!"

"THIS ISN'T IGNEEL! IT'S ANOTHER DRAGON!"

Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking, "A muffin is a muffin, when people add frosting to a muffin, they call it a cupcake, but IN REALITY IT'S STILL A MUFFIN!"

"Are you comparing Dragons to Muffins? Who the hell does that?! And a cupcake is a totally different thing!" Natsu yelled at the Uzumaki.

"No, If you eat the frosting from the cupcake, what does it look like? IT LOOKS LIKE A MUFFIN – SO IT'S A MUFFIN!"

"It's a cupcake!"

"Muffin!"

"Cupcake!"

"MUFFIN!"

"CUPCAKE!"

"CUPCAKE!" Naruto smirked.

"IT'S A DAMN MUFFIN!" Natsu's eyes widened at his mistake.

"HA! Even you admit -" Naruto was interrupted when Natsu punched him in the jaw, causing him to go flying backwards.

"Shut the hell up bastard, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp – no, I'll beat you to the point where there won't be no pulp -"

It was Natsu's turn to be interrupted, the blonde somehow appeared in front of the dragon slayer, he swung his right fist and punched him in the stomach, but that wasn't where the blonde stopped, he then jumped, and kicked the pink-haired Mage in the face, causing him to go flying backwards.

"I always return what's given to me with interest, bitch!" Naruto said in a cold voice.

Natsu got up and faced Naruto, yes it was really dark, but they could already sense each-others presence. They were about to charge at each other when the stomach of the dragon started shaking, and before they realized it they were flying all over the damn place, hitting each-other, and stomach fluids were wetting them.

"What's going on?"

"The dragon is probably flying."

The shaking stopped after a while, and both men fell on top of each other.

"ARE YOU TOUCHING MY ASS?!" Natsu yelled all of a sudden.

"NO, WHO'D WANNA TOUCH YOU?!" Naruto snapped at Natsu.

Naruto then bit Natsu's index finger due to Natsu having his hand on the blonde's face.

"OWW! WHAT are you? Some sort of rabid dog that hasn't eaten in ages?!"

"Hmph, you're the one that has your hand all over my face," Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact-tone.

Both got up and Naruto spoke, "Light up your fire fist, we need light to see where we are, we need to find a way out of here."

"Wow, for once I actually agree with you!" Natsu said, as he ignited his entire fist with flames.

"You know that one thing people do when they move their lips, and then sounds come out of their mouths?"

Natsu stayed silent for a second or two before speaking, "Talking, is that what you mean?"

"Yes, and you should stop doing it!" Naruto grinned, as he flipped off the fire-user.

Natsu growled, this dude probably drove everyone crazy with all his remarks, what got him to be like this? Why did he act like this? The look on his eyes, it also drove the fire user crazy. Worst all of all they were stuck inside a dragons stomach, for who knows how long.

"Let's head that way!" Naruto then spoke, as he looked around the stomach, he then began walking towards a giant hole, which he figured it ended up back in the dragons mouth.

"Who made you the boss?"

"Stay here and become dragon crap for all I care," Was Naruto's only reply, he wasn't going to babysit Natsu.

Natsu shook his head and walked after the blonde, hopefully they got out of here soon. Natsu thought Gray was annoying but Naruto was annoying as fuck...

**[Fairy Tail Guild]**

"Where is Natsu?" Asked the beautiful Lucy of Fairy Tail, she hadn't seen her dragon slayer friend since noon, and it was starting to get late.

"Oh, Naruto came looking for him earlier!" Happy replied after munching on a fish, "Naruto said he found Igneel!"

"R-Really?!" Lucy stuttered, but then she spoke, "I don't think so... remember when he captured a white cat instead of the black one he was supposed to catch?"

"Aye!"

"Hmmm, if Natsu doesn't come before sunset we will go look for him!" Makarov said, and Lucy and Happy turned around and faced him.

"Why?!"

"I wouldn't trust the Odd Job's Uzumaki!" Erza then added her two cents, "Haven't you guys felt it? Something about him feels wretched."

"There's also seems to be no history on him as well... no birth certificate, no record of him ever joining a guild... nothing, which I find odd... who is that man?" Makarov thought out-loud.

They all looked at each-other, and stayed silent, only hoping Natsu was alright.

**[Inside Random Dragon]**

Naruto and Natsu were standing on the dragons tongue, in front of them was the dragon's sharp teeth, now they had to get the hell out of the dragon without getting torn apart.

_Last time I got swallowed by a dragon during the war I just tore it up from the inside, I would of done it earlier but I don't see a point in it, we just need this dragon to open up it's - _

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Natsu charged at the dragon's teeth with his fists blazed with fire, the dragon slayer swung his fists and punched the dragon's sharp teeth. It was no use, the teeth didn't break or shatter, dragon's were powerful beings, not many people could go one verses one on a dragon.

"You shouldn't do that," Naruto warned the Fairy Tail Mage.

"Why?" Natsu charged at the teeth once again, this time his feet were on fire, he was gonna kick the dragon's teeth, he jumped and before he could land a hit on the teeth, the dragon's jaw opened, which caused Natsu to now be hanging from the Dragon's mouth. Natsu's eyes widened, the dragon was going to eat him now, the dragon was going to tear him up in two.

_Well, I guess this is it. _Natsu thought as he closed his eyes.

Naruto shook his head then he ran with amazing speed, and he kicked the pink-haired Mage in the face, causing him to go flying outside the dragon's mouth.

"THAT'S WHY YOU DUMBASS!" Natsu opened his eyes, and they widened, as the dragon quickly shut it's mouth on Naruto who was standing by it's teeth.

_H-He saved my life? _Natsu was shocked. _Is he dead? He was standing by the teeth! _Natsu then landed on the floor, unable to move.

"Don't FUCKIN GO ON THINKING IM DEAD PINKY!" Natsu heard Naruto yelled, as the Dragon's jaw slowly opened up, the dragon seemed to wanna close it's mouth but it seemed Naruto was trying to open it. At last Naruto opened the dragon's mouth, his hands were bleeding due to the sharpness of the teeth. He was struggling to keep the dragons mouth opened, because the dragon was trying to close it.

_What is he?! _Both Natsu and the Dragon taught at the same. _He's strong as hell._

"Fuck, don't just stand there like an idiot who's in a zoo watching the animals – fucking run!" Naruto snapped at Natsu.

Before anything else could be done or said, the dragon grabbed Naruto with his right talon , then with amazing speeds took off flying. Natsu watched as the dragon flew off, his eyes however widened when he saw red lightning covering the entire dragon, the dragon roared before he fell. Natsu ran towards the dragon while thinking: _What the hell was that?!_

"**W-What the hell are you?!" **The dragon roared at Naruto, as the dragon got up, he faced Naruto who was standing in front of the almighty beast. The dragon's eyes widened.

"**Kuku!" **Naruto laughed like a maniac as he stood before the dragon, red lightning covered the blonde's entire body, his eyes that were once blue, were now blood red.

"**Y-YOU! Y-YOU'RE SUPPOSED T-TO B-BE DEAD!" **The dragon stuttered in feared as he now realized who was in front of him! It all made sense now! The dragon wondered how the two Mage's found him, but it all made sense, Naruto was able to use his magic to sense dragon's, he was a true dragon slayer, he could use spells and do things modern dragon slayers couldn't do.

"**Kuku, you look fucking pathetic you overgrown lizard!" **Was the only thing the blonde said in a demotic voice.

The dragon knew if he pissed off the blonde he was screwed, he had to get the blonde on his side, **"Join me, together we can rule the world, DRAGON'S will rise once again, you can become KING – You can become more powerful!" **The dragon offered Naruto.

"**More power? I'm on top of the food chain – I don't need power!" **Naruto snapped at the Dragon, but then spoke, **"I'll spare you – I want you to fly off over to your over-grown lizard friends, and I want you to tell them: Naruto Uzumaki is back!" **

The dragon blinked, it was about to speak before Naruto counted, **"Five... Four... Three..."**

The dragon quickly took off, he didn't want to be there when the blonde finished counting backwards. As the dragon flew off Naruto went back to normal, he was no longer covered in magic, and his eyes were back to normal, the blonde shrugged his shoulder's and began walking as he spoke to himself, "I need a drink!"

"Naruto!" Naruto didn't bother turning his head when he heard Natsu yell his name.

"You owe me Ramen!" Naruto replied as he continued walking.

"Owe you Ramen?" Natsu asked the blonde, "No I don't!"

"I saved your life – so ten bowls of Ramen will do!" Naruto continued walking.

Natsu growled, and yelled, "WHAT KIND OF HERO ARE YOU? YOU SAVE SOMEONE'S LIFE THEN ASK FOR RAMEN?!"

Naruto grinned and said, _"I'm one hell of a hero!" _

**Note: Chappie done! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Alright? Feedback is my best-friend so gimme feedback! Anyways, this chapter was a bit longer than my previous chapter's so I hope that made you guy's happy! And well here are a few questions I have for you readers!**

_Do you want Naruto to have an Exceed? If yes, what should the name be?  
_

_Do you want Naruto to be part of the Lullaby Arc and Galuna Island Arc or while the Fairy Tail Mage's are doing that, do you want Naruto doing Odd Job's? _

**Those are the question's I have for you readers! AND NOW MY turn to answer some of your questions and stuff:**

** XT3100: ** It was a random dragon, and the second question should have been answered this chapter.

** Ame No Kagaseo:** Yes, It should have been Lightning Dragon Roar, but I seemed to have forgotten to place the 'Lightning' part. And nice idea, but nah, I decide to go with mines, I actually did a similar arc on my story Magic Bullet Kyuubi, where Naruto Fights that Dragon and stuff.

**Anyways. That's all – unless I forgot something! Look forward to next chapter ;D it'll be the Daybreak Arc Uzumaki Style!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
**

**Deuces**


	5. Uzumaki Style!

**Note: Woot Woot! Thanks for those amazing reviews, and thanks for reading you awesome readers! I'm going to change the title of this fiction story soon, so just giving you a heads up! Nothing much to say other than: ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!**

**Summary: Years ago, during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, one day however, the blonde is sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who jobs like find cats - to saving the world!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I owned Naruto or Fairy Tail I wouldn't be here, both manga belong to their separate owners, I make no money out of this!

Chapter Five: Uzumaki Style!

"Damn him, he said ten bowls not fifteen bowls of Ramen, jeez that guy has a big appetite!" Natsu said as he walked towards his guild. _I'm broke now thanks to him, I'm going to have to do a quest tomorrow with Lucy! _Thought the pink-haired dragon slayer as he opened the door to Fairy Tail!

"Natsu!" Happy yelled happily as Natsu walked in, "Did Naruto find Igneel?!" he then asked, the guild turned silent, they wanted to know.

"No... he found the wrong fucking dragon!" Natsu said with a pissed off voice, he the continued, "...and the dragon swallowed us!"

"WHAT?!" The guild members were surprised.

"How did you get out of the dragon?" Makarov asked the dragon slayer, dragons were dangerous creatures, he knew Natsu was strong, but not strong enough to defeat a dragon.

Natsu hated to say it but said it, "Naruto... saved me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him – BUT THEN HE ASKED ME TO BUY HIM TEN BOWLS OF RAMEN, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT GUY?!" 

Their eyes widened! Macao couldn't help but smirk. That kid was something alright.

"But what happened to the dragon?" Happy asked, he wanted to know.

"I don't really know, he grabbed Naruto, and took off, but then red lightning covered the dragon's entire body, the next thing I see is the dragon falling down, I went to check out what had happened, but when I got to where Naruto was, he was walking away, and the dragon wasn't there," Natsu told them, and they stay silent.

"I want to fight him now..." Natsu then added, "He seems strong, he manged to open up the dragon's jaw, and I think the red lightning was his."

"R-Red Lightning?" Lucy stuttered, that was odd.

Makarov's eyes widened, one Mage had that type of magic hundreds of years ago, it was said to have been a powerful form of lightning. Could it have been the blonde's magic?!

"Lightning Magic? Seems Strong?!" Laxus a blonde haired man spoke, "When it comes to magic I'll be the best! I'll go see just how strong he is!"

Laxus disappeared in a flash of lightning. He hadn't met another lightning user for months now, he was going to see how strong the blonde was!

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was walking home, which was only a few blocks away from Fairy Tail actually. It had been a troublesome day, and he wanted to go home, and sleep. The blonde continued walking until a blonde haired man a few years older then him popped up around ten feet away from him, the blonde stopped walking for a few seconds before he proceeded.

Laxus stared at Naruto who was now walking towards him, the other blonde was looking at him but not looking at him, which pissed off the older blonde.

_T-Those eyes... he's looking at me, but it feels as if he actually isn't looking at me BUT through me, I hate that look of his! No wonder Natsu seems to hate him!_

Laxus stayed where he was, and Naruto then passed the Fairy Tail Mage, as if Laxus wasn't there.

"I heard you used Lightning Magic!" Laxus spoke without turning around, "... and I'm here to find out if it's true, you better hope you don't, I'll destroy anyone who uses Lightning Magic!"

Naruto ignored him, and continued walking. All of a sudden he heard a growl, and in the blink of an eye Laxus stood in front of him, his right fist covered with Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, he swung his fist. Naruto slowly moved out of the way and continued walking, he had dodged the punch like if it was nothing.

_W-What is he? _Laxus thought with surprise. _ He dodged my attack without even trying, and he continues walking as if I'm not even here! IT PISSES ME OFF! Does he think he's better than me?! I want to kill him! Those eyes of his I CAN'T STAND THEM! _Laxus was too deep in thought he noticed the blonde was gone.

"Where the hell is he?!" Laxus said out loud, as he looked around, "I can't smell his presence anywhere? I can't feel his magic! Who the hell is he?!"

The Fairy Tail Mage growled before walking away, sooner or later he would clash with the blonde. Unknown to Laxus someone had watched the whole thing...

**[Scene Change: Next Day]**

"Whoa! This is a really big mansion!" Natsu yelled in surprise as they stood before a mansion. They were here to do a job.

**Knock **

**Knock **

**Knock **

Lucy knocked on the door. They waited a few more minutes before someone opened the door, "May I have your names?" asked the person who opened the door.

"We are from Fairy Tail, we saw your job request, and we are here to do it!" Lucy said with a warm smile.

"Aye!"

"Oh, uh, can you enter from the back door please?" The person then said after a while of thinking.\

They nodded, and walked towards the back. They at last entered the mansion to see an old looking couple, and Naruto lazily laying down on a couch, he was drinking a strawberry milkshake as well, and he had a bored expression on his face. They couldn't help but sweat-drop.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Natsu yelled as he pointed at Naruto.

"To work, obviously!" Naruto replied back, he sounded bored.

"D-Don't tell us you also decided to do the same job as us?" Lucy questioned the blonde.

"Haha, you guys know each other?!" Asked the old man from the mansion before Naruto could reply.

"Nah, I've never seen these people in my life," Naruto replied lazily.

"Oh, well, maybe you guys can do this job together?"

"I REFUSE TO WORK WITH HIM!" Natsu pointed at Naruto once again.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Lucy snapped at her friend, "We both need the money, we can't just leave after coming over!"

Natsu glared at Naruto before calming the hell down. He nodded.

"Well, on to business, I am Kaby Melon, and this is my wife, we are so glad you guys came!" The man smiled at them, and his wife smiled too.

"I am a big fan of yours, Salamander!" Kirby's wife told Natsu, everyone in the country knew who Salamander was.

"Don't forget his flying cat!" Kirby said as he looked at Happy, "He looks so cool!"

_They ignored me... well they ignored Naruto too but they ignored me as well. _Lucy began sulking.

"Okay, let's talk about work... there is only one thing I want you to do, and that is to destroy the one and only copy of Day Break. The book is in the possession of the Duke of Evaroo!" Kaby told them in a serious voice. He wanted that book gone off the face of the world!

"So you want us to steal it?" Natsu questioned.

Before Kaby could speak, Naruto got up and began walking away, "I don't have time for this, why destroy a book?"

"That book... It needs to be destroyed.. I cannot forgive the man who has it.. I can't forgive that books existence!" Kaby said in a sadden tone, he also looked as if he was going to cry.

"Whatever, no longer my problem!" Naruto was now gone.

**[Duke's Mansion]**

"So the book is here, huh?" Naruto talked to himself as he stood in front of the Duke's Mansion, he then grinned and said, "Time to start the mother-fucking party!" 

"**Lightning Dragon Roar!" **The blonde sucked in air, then he shot out a beam of red lightning out of his mouth, it hit the front gates, and it destroyed them, but the attack kept going, it crashed into the Mansion's front doors. Naruto grinned, and started walking inside, as alarms starting ringing, the fun was about to start!

"Who the hell are you?!" A Mage questioned the blonde as he walked further inside. He was now surrounded by Mages.

"Naruto Uzumaki, if any of you wish to taste the ground, come at me!" Naruto told them.

"You're looking down on us?!" One of them snapped, "We are from the great Southern Wolves Guild!"

"Like I give a shit which guild you belong to!" Naruto said before yelling, **"Lightning Dragon's Fist!"** His hands now had red lightning that felt evil.

"Kill him!" They charged at the blonde, who too charged at them. He punched anybody within sight, he dodged a few incoming punches, he then jumped up in the air.

"**Lightning Dragon Bomb!" **The blonde yelled as he shot out a ball of lighting at them from his mouth.

**KABOOOOM!**

The Lightning Bomb destroyed everything within sight causing a small crater to be formed. The blonde landed on the floor and walked inside the Mansion. Once inside he was once again surrounded by Southern Wolves members. There was a crap load of them as well.

"Today is the day you - " A man began talking but was interrupted when Naruto punched him in the face, "Yeah, Yeah, blah blah blah!"

"**Lightning Dragon Rasengan!" **Naruto then said as two balls of lightning appeared before both his hands. He charged at random guild members.

**KABOOOM! **More explosions were heard throughout the mansion.**  
**

The Mansion was starting to fall apart, as well as the people attacking him, he took down anybody who got in his way. At last the blonde was upstairs. But now two men stood before him.

"This is as far as you go.. we are the Vanish Brothers of the Southern Wolves, no Mage has ever defeated us -"

"**Lightning Dragon Roar!" **The blonde interrupted them, and his lightning hit them causing them to go backwards, they crashed into a wall, and they saw darkness.

"Nappy time!" Naruto said as he walked into a office.

"You took down everyone guarding this mansion... who the hell are you? Who hired you? It was Kaby wasn't it? If you leave I'll pay you triple!" Duke faced the blonde.

"Nobody hired me, I came because I heard you had a book called Day Break, I want to read it, now cough it up!" Naruto demanded.

"No -"

Naruto appeared before Duke in a flash, and said in a cold voice, "It's not a choice!"

"It's over there, in the shelves, take it and leave it!"

Naruto walked towards the bookshelf and grabbed the book. Before he turned around he heard a gun-shot. Next thing he knows he feel a bullet go inside his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled as he quickly turned around.

"You're dead, kid!" Duke smirked evilly, he was about to pull the trigger when Naruto appeared in front of him, the blonde punched the man in the face, knocking him out.

The blonde then grabbed the man by his shirt and dragged him out, "He has a pretty good bounty on his head if I'm not mistaken, oh yeah, tonight I'm eating like a king!"

**[Scene Change]**

Team Natsu arrived to Duke's mansion to see it all destroyed, not only that but the Day Break book was sitting on the floor in front of the broken gates.

"W-Who did this?" Natsu stuttered as he looked at what was left of the mansion.

"Maybe it was Naruto?" Happy stated as he looked around.

Natsu thought about it, while Lucy walked towards the book.

Lucy picked up the book and opened it, inside there was a note that said, "This book seems to have a spell on it , I suggest you check it out before you destroy it."

"Let's go back to Kaby," Lucy then said as she put on her magical glasses, "He might wanna keep the book."

**Note: Chapter Done! SO what did you readers think? Good? Bad? And thank you all for answering my questions! I'll be answering questions next chapter, so look forward to that! OH, and the Day Break Arc is pretty much over, you guy's know what happens after.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed, and please review!**


	6. Celestial Key!

**Note: Short chapter today, you could call it a filler or whatever but don't expect much. Uh, nothing much to say, so enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews, and ideas! I LOVE YOU ALL SO KEEP GIVING ME THAT FEEDBACK!**

**Summary: Years ago, during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, one day however, the blonde is sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who jobs like find cats - to saving the world!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I owned Naruto or Fairy Tail I wouldn't be here, both manga belong to their separate owners, I make no money out of this!

Chapter Six: Celestial Key!

Naruto didn't know what to do. You see in front of him was Virgo the Celestial Spirit, and on his hand was her golden key. He wasn't a Celestial Mage so he didn't know what to do! How the hell had he managed to summon her anyways? He thought to himself as he stared at the cute pink-haired maid in front of him.

"Are you my new master?" Virgo asked shyly. The blonde was handsome, and she never had such a handsome master before.

"No, I'm not, I'm not even a Celestial Mage!" Naruto informed her.

"Oh, but you defeated my last master, you must be my new master, is there something wrong with me? Did I do something bad? Please punish me!" Virgo asked as she looked at him.

_This is just troublesome, I have to deal with a woman now. They are troublesome, I wanna go eat Ramen, then go home, and be lazy. What should I do? Oh, I know! I'll set her free!_

Naruto grabbed the golden key and threw it far away, "I threw away the key, you're free to do as you please now, no more Master!"

Naruto grinned at himself and began walking away, but to his surprise Virgo was following him, which now annoyed him a lot.

"Why are you following me?"

"You are my Master!" Virgo smiled at the blonde.

"Uh, no I'm not, I threw the key away!"

"Why is it on your hand?" 

Naruto looked at his right hand to see the golden key, "HOW THE HELL DID THIS GET HERE?!" The blonde yelled surprised, he had thrown it.

"A celestial key cannot be rid of that easily, If you are not a celestial Mage you need to find one or else you'll be stuck with me!" Virgo told the blonde.

_Fuck, now I'm stuck with her, hell, I don't even know a Celestial Mage, what should I do? Eh, I'll just go eat some Ramen I'M HUNGRY!_

Naruto began walking away, and Virgo slowly followed behind him, which pissed him off, so he turned around and said, "Walk beside me, not behind me, it's annoying!"

"Uh..." Virgo was surprised, did he see her as an equal? Not many people saw Celestial Spirits as equals, but as mere slaves, just like her last Master, "Are you sure?"

"Just hurry up, we don't have all day!" Naruto snapped, she slowly walked up to him, then besides him, soon they both started walking.

Virgo looked around, there was many couples around, and they seemed to be having fun. She then stopped in front of an Ice-cream shop, this was her first time seeing some, and it looked so delicious. She wanted some now. Naruto saw this shook his head and said, "Want to get some Ice-cream?"

"Uh... I don't want to bother you," Virgo said as she looked at the floor. She then looked up, and she didn't see Naruto around, did he just ditch her?

She continued looking around, until at last the blonde popped up with two ice-cream cones in his hand.

"There you go, I got you Vanilla flavor!" Naruto grinned as she took it from him with hesitation. The blonde then continued walking as he ate his ice-cream.

Virgo stared at her Ice-cream, she wasn't sure what to do. It was her first time looking at it, and holding it. Naruto looked back, and returned back to where she was standing. She was looking at the ice-cream, and she seemed to be unsure on what to do with it.

"You're suppose to lick it!" The blonde said loudly, causing her to get scared, and to throw her ice-cream at him, which landed on his shirt.

"O-Oh, I-I'm so s-sorry please don't t-torture me Master!" Virgo seemed very afraid, and she was on the verge of tears.

_What the hell? Why is she acting like that? I think Duke used to torture her or something._

"It's fine, not the end of the world, here you can have mines!" Naruto smiled and handed over to her.

"Really? THANK YOU!" Virgo leaped and hugged the blonde.

After that, the blonde taught her how to eat ice-cream, and he decided he would have some fun with her, so they went from shop to shop, and the blonde bought her a few things, which made her happy, and before they knew it, the sun was starting to set, it had been a fun day for Virgo.

As they walked home, the blonde spotted Happy alone. Which was odd.

"Hey fur-ball!" Naruto called out Happy, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, playing Hide And Seek with Romeo and Natsu!" Happy replied happily.

_Wait! Doesn't their guild have a Celestial Mage? YEAH! THAT BLONDE GIRL!_

"Can you do me a favor?!" Naruto asked the blue cat.

"Aye!"

Naruto grabbed the golden key and threw it at the Exceed who caught it, "Give this Golden Celestial Key to your Celestial Mage friend, I don't need it!"

"A-Aye!"

Naruto turned to Virgo and smiled, "You'll have a better Master now! She'll take good care of you!"

Virgo looked at the floor, she seemed to be crying, "I don't want to leave you..."

"You're not, we still are friends, and we'll meet up one day!" Naruto grinned at her, "Next time we will have more fun, I promise, and I Naruto Uzumaki don't break promises!"

Virgo looked at him and smiled, "I'll look forward to it... take care!"

Naruto nodded and began walking away, he wanted to turn around and look at her, but he didn't. But in his mind he thought one thing:

_Today wasn't such a bad day, it felt nice to have some company for once... _

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE FROM BELOW! **

**Note: So our blonde hero is starting to make FRIENDS! Yeah, I know short chapter and a bit rushed, but it's better than nothing. I HAVE decided that NARUTO won't be doing the Lullaby ARC with Fairy Tail, but instead he will do an Odd Job while Team Natsu is doing their thing! Also instead of an Exceed I decided that Naruto will instead have a baby dragon, MUAHAH!**

**I know I said I would answer questions this chapter, but I am tired, so I PROMISE! I WILL answer them next chapter, and next chapter will be much longer, AND the start of A NEW Naruto Arc, so look forward to that! So yeah I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**Deuces**


	7. Women Are Like Ice-Cream!

**Note: Woot Woot another new chapter, and the start of a whole new Arc, so I hope you readers enjoy it, I'll try to make the chapters a whole lot longer for your enjoyment, and I will be trying my best to not rush the chapters, I'll also be putting more detail into the story! So please enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary: Years ago, during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, one day however, the blonde is sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who jobs like find cats - to saving the world!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I owned Naruto or Fairy Tail I wouldn't be here, both manga belong to their separate owners, I make no money out of this!

Chapter Seven: Women Are Like Ice-Cream.

Naruto was in the bathroom taking a dump, while reading a Manga called Air Gear, the blonde was enjoying his peace, and quiet, when he heard yelling outside his dumping zone.

"Jet, If you don't make your move, I'll make my move!"

"Droy, you don't have the guts to do so, she already rejected us, she'll reject us again!"

The door to the stall that Naruto was using opened up suddenly, revealing him taking a crap, while reading Manga, the blonde froze, and turned his head, the two men that were arguing looked at the blonde, the blonde then shrugged his shoulder's and continued reading the Manga, while doing his business!

_T-This man... does he have no shame? Acting as if we aren't here, wait... it's Odd Job's Uzumaki!" _Both Jet and Droy thought, while they stared at the blonde.

"Well, Well, look who's here," Both Droy and Jet were snapped out of their thoughts by a voice, they turned around to see a blue haired man, both their eyes widened, it was Seigrain one of the Saints Wizard! What the hell was he doing there? Seigrain all of a sudden grabbed both Jet and Droy by their necks, and held them up against the dirty bathroom wall!

"W-What do you want?" Jet stuttered, as he gasped for breath, Seigrain had a strong grip.

"Kuku, I just want to talk," Seigrain smirked evilly, as he shot killer intent at them, causing them to freeze.

Before anything could be done or said, a roll of toilet paper flew, and it hit Seigrain right in the face, this roll of toilet paper was no ordinary paper because it made Seigrain fly towards another wall. Jet and Droy fell on the bathroom floor both gasping for air, as Seigrain crashed into the bathroom wall, and then he fell on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IS THIS SOME SORT OF NEW HANG-OUT SPOT? CAN'T A MAN TAKE A FUCKING CRAP IN PEACE?!" Naruto yelled at them, as he walked out of the stall. These people were starting to piss him off, couldn't they take their nonsense someplace else? 

"The bathroom is a holy place, where holy things happen!" Naruto spoke after a while, "Take your bullshit someplace else!"

_W-What just happened? He managed to make a Saint's Wizard fly with just a roll of toilet paper? H-How strong is he? _Both Fairy Tail Mages thought, as they stared at the blonde, who was now washing his hands, a bored expression was on his face, his blue eyes looked empty.

"Y-You..." Seigrain spoke as he got up, "How did you manage to make me fly with just a roll of toilet paper?"

Naruto dried his hands off, then he walked out of the bathroom, he had just ignored them all, he acted like if that scene hadn't just happened. Jet and Droy quickly got up and followed the blonde! They had a very special job for the blonde! Yes, he would solve their love problem!

_Who the hell was that? _Seigrain thought as he watched the blonde leave the bathroom.

Jet and Droy eyed Naruto as he sat down on a table in the restaurant they were currently in. Both walked over to the blonde after a few minutes, and they sat down in the same table as him. The blonde looked at them and blinked. They looked back at the blonde before speaking.

"You're the boss of Odd Job's Uzumaki?" Jet questioned the blonde, "We have a job for you!"

Naruto stayed silent, he still had a bored expression, he then spoke, "Today is my day off, no jobs are being accepted, come back never!"

Both Droy and Jet sweat-dropped at the reply. Jet however took out a stack of money and spoke, "I want you to help us make a girl fall in love with one of us!"

It was Naruto's turn to sweat-drop. What kind of job was this? Was it even considered a job? He looked at the stack of money before nodding, he grabbed the money, and placed it inside his jean pocket, it seemed like a pretty easy job, it was better than chasing after cats.

"Before we start, which girl do you want to fall in love with you?" Naruto asked both Fairy Tail Mages.

"Her!" Jet and Droy pointed a blue haired girl who was reading a book by herself on a table, "Her name is Levy... we were both rejected when we confessed our love to her... she seems to only want to remain friends."

Naruto nodded, and spoke, "This will be easier since both of you know her, now, there are many types of ways to make a girl fall for you, I however will tell you one of the simplest ways."

Jet and Droy gulped, and nodded. They knew they did the right thing by hiring the blonde.

"The easiest most common way is by saving her, you see, when a woman is in distress and the hero comes to save her, she finds herself falling in love with the hero, if you watch Anime, Movies, or read certain Fan-fiction's online, you will see that the main-character always saves the damsel in distress, causing her to fall in love with him!" Naruto told them.

"Y-YOU'RE A GENIUS NARUTO-SAMA!" Jet and Droy were kissing the blonde's hands, he was right!

"So the plan is simple, I will disguise myself as a bad guy, and I will pretend to kidnap Levy or whatever, and this is where you guy's come in, you guy's will come and save her, and after that, she might fall in love with you!" Naruto said as he looked at Levy, she was a cute girl, he had to admit.

"What do you mean by _might_?"

"Women are like Ice-cream, there are many different flavors, and they are all different, if you add sprinkles to Vanilla it might make the Vanilla taste better, but if you add sprinkles to Chocolate it might not taste as good, and love is very unpredictable, chances are that it might not work, all women are different, but it's worth a shot!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Jet and Droy looked at each-other than they looked at the blonde, and nodded.

"Let's do it!" They both stood up, they were very determined.

"Sit down, we are going to do it later today!" Naruto took out a paper, and wrote on it, he then handed them the paper.

"That's the location of the famous restaurant: **Ship N' Eat." **It was a fancy restaurant that was inside a ship, that cruised the ocean while people ate, it was really expensive.

"Whoa! That restaurant is fancy!" Jet said surprised.

Naruto grinned, and spoke, "I know the owner, and he owes me a few favors, just meet up here, before sunset, I'll explain the plan then!"

Jet and Droy stared at the blonde, their eyes widened, the blonde truly was amazing. Then they stood up and walked towards Levy, they had to prepare for tonight! 

**Note: So there you have it! Chapter Seven is done! Will Jet and Droy be able to make Levy fall in love with one of them, stayed tune for next chapter! Haha, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter, please review, and please gimme a long lengthy review, fucking love those! So please gimme feedback on the chapter!**

**Now to answer some of your questions!**

**Q: Has Naruto unlocked Dragon Force?**

A: Yes, Naruto has indeed unlocked it!

**Q: Does Zeref not exist in this story and did Naruto take his place?  
**

A: Zeref does exist in the story, and no Naruto did not take his place!

**Well, I think that Is about it. SO if any of you have questions please ask, I will answer. Yeah, I know my chapter's are short, but I get busy, and well I can't make them that long, but as I said, I'll try making them as long as possible! My motivation to keep writing is you guys, so please gimme feedback!  
**

**Deuces **


	8. Relationships Are Like A Card Pyramid!

**Note: I would of updated this a day or two ago but I was busy, and whenever I tried typing, my fingers wouldn't let me due to being ultra tired! But, fear not for LordVanity has blessed you with a new chapter! Well, I won't be that busy this week, and I already got a few arc's planned out! BTW, like usual a reply to your questions will be at the end of the chapter!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: Years ago, during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, one day however, the blonde is sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who jobs like find cats - to saving the world!**

Disclaimer: I LordVanity do not own Fairy Tail, I also do not own Naruto, both anime/manga belong to their own creator(s) all copyrights belong to them, I make no profit out of writing this, it's all for enjoyment, entertainment, and to get better at writing!

Chapter Eight: Relationships Are Like A Pyramid Of Cards! 

"How did you two manage to afford one the fanciest restaurant in the country?" Levy asked her two best-friends, she was honestly surprised, and couldn't help but ask.

"Uh.. well, we can't afford it," Droy stated, as they walked towards the restaurant which was at the dock.

"Yeah, a friend of ours knows the owner, so he invited us, he said we could bring one more person!" Jet continued, "And since you're an amazing friend, we decided to bring you!"

"Aww, thanks!" Levy smiled at both, and then hugged both of them, causing them to blush. They could smell her scent too, it was intoxicating.

At last they arrived at the dock, Jet and Droy saw the Uzumaki there, but he didn't look too happy, which worried them, the blonde rarely showed that kind of emotion, he usually had a bored, uninterested, calm, or lazy expression on his face. They both couldn't help but tense up, as they got closer.

"Welcome to Ship N' Eat!" Naruto told them dully, as they walked up to up, "I'll be your waiter this evening!"

Droy and Jet looked confused, since they saw the blonde's unhappy expression they figured they wouldn't be able to dine there. They couldn't help but relax now, but they still wondered why the blonde was wearing a waiter's uniform, so as they walked inside the ship, Jet got closer to the blonde, and proceed to ask him.

"Why are you a Waiter?"

Naruto stayed silent before whispering back for only Jet could hear, "The owner said you could dine here, if I became a waiter for the night, he said he was a few waiter's short!"

Jet now understood why the blonde seemed unhappy, and he couldn't help but chuckle, which caused the blonde to say, "Don't be surprised if your food ends up poisoned!"

Jet stopped chuckling, and now it was Naruto's turn to chuckle, at last they arrived to a free table, and they all sat down, even the blonde sat down.

"Hey, aren't you Odd Job's Uzumaki?" Levy asked the blonde with curiosity , as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"One and only!" Naruto said proudly.

"Oh, wait – are you the friend Jet and Droy were talking about?" Levy questioned the blonde.

"Yeah, Levy, he's our awesome friend Naruto!" Jet and Droy told her at the same time.

Before anything else could be said a Waitress walked over to their table, and asked the blonde, "Naruto aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I am working, you should get to work as well, and bring us the best most expensive sake in the entire ship while you're at it!" Naruto said with a bored facial expression.

"Uh, I don't drink!" Levy told the blonde.

"Well, you're in luck!" Naruto grinned evilly, "You can order whatever you want, it'll all be payed by the owner!"

_Muahaha, fuck work, not every day you get as much food and drinks for free, the worst that can happen is me getting fired, time to enjoy myself!"_

The Fairy Tail Mages, along with the blonde started to order anything and everything they could, causing the female waitress to growl, she was especially pissed that the blonde himself wasn't doing anything, in fact, a waitress was serving a waiter, that was what was pissing her off the most!

"Try not to poison the food," Was the last thing the blonde said as she walked away with their orders, her eyes widened, he had read her mind.

The table stayed silent after that, the blonde was leaning back, calm expression on his face, he was looking outside a huge window, the ship was already sailing the sea. The blonde noticed Jet and Droy weren't making a move on Levy. Were they being shy? One of the reasons he picked this restaurant was because the atmosphere was romantic. There was romantic music playing in the back-round, the huge window gave you a perfect view of the ocean, and to top things up the sun was starting to set which made things more romantic, ladies loved watching the sunset, right?!

The blonde would try to start a conversation but he decided not to, this was a battlefield. You see, Droy and Jet were fighting to win the heart of the cute blue haired Mage, and only one would become victorious if they played their cards right. Love is a battlefield! It was Jet and Droy's battle, and they had to fight alone!

Currently Jet and Droy were staring at each-other, Droy was sitting next to Levy, while Jet was sitting in front of her, and besides Naruto. Jet had the advantage at the moment Naruto could tell. You might be wondering how so? Well, he was sitting in front of her, so if they talked, they would be able to see each-others facial expression, and they would be able to talk with ease. However, if Droy talked to Levy, she would constantly have to turn her head, and body to be able to see him, and let's face it, that could get tiring, and annoying!

_Hurry up and make your move, Jet! _Droy thought with desperation, as he stared at Jet who was staring back.

_You make the first move, and I make the rest! _Jet thought back, they seemed to be reading each-other thoughts.

_NO, YOU'LL MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!  
_

_I'LL BE THE ONE TO STEAL LEVY'S HEART!_

After a while, they started getting bored, and Jet was about to speak, when Levy beat him to the punch.

"So... how did you guy's meet?" Levy asked Naruto as she eyed him, he had a bored expression. But in all honesty she wanted to know.

"In the bathroom!" Naruto replied after a few seconds of silence, " I was taking a crap, when this blue haired dude decided to attack me, I thought it was the end of me, but then Jet and Droy somehow came to my rescue, they were awesomely awesome!" Naruto lied to her, and in his mind he gave himself a high-five.

_This is as much help as I can give both of you: TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT FOOLS!_

Both their eyes widened and they both yelled in their heads: _THANK YOU NARUTO-SAMA!_

"Haha, yeah, anything to help someone in need!" Jet said while he clenched his fist.

"That's what it means to be a true Fairy Tail Mage, right Levy?!" Droy yelled with pride.

Levy looked at them, and smiled, but then said, "Naruto, but rumors have been going around that you defeated the entire Southern Wolves Guild by yourself over a simple book!"

_S-Shit, She will easily see through our lie!_

Before Naruto could say anything two waitresses returned with their drinks, and food! They placed the food on the table. Naruto sighed in relief, saved by these Waitresses. Soon they all began eating, the blonde just grabbed his bottle of sake, and started gulping it all down, he was going to drink until he could drink no more, than he was going to drink even more.

"N-Naruto, you shouldn't drink so much!" Levy said worriedly, drinking too much was bad.

"Eh, all...all men... h-have a thirst, that ccannot be s-s-shastisfied!" The blonde said as he drank some more, his face was started to get red.

The blonde then got up, and started dancing around, he seemed to get drunk rather easily. Everybody in sight started looking at the blonde, the blonde looked at them and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOUUUUU LOOKINGGG AT? HUH? HUH? NEVER SEEN A BLONDE-HAIRED MAN?! I'LLLLL GIVEEE YOU A TASTE OF MY FOOT-SANDWHICHHHH!"

"Naruto... calm down!" Jet told the blonde who turned around and faced Jet.

"JJett.. lemme tell youu something, I loooooveeee you, gimmme a a hug, haha?" Naruto was about to hug him when Jet stood up, and dragged him over to a hall within the ship.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Jet seemed angry, "Don't you remember the plan!"

"Of course, that was all an act, duh!" Naruto replied calmly, he no longer seemed intoxicated.

"Oh, you seemed really intoxicated!"

"It takes more than one bottle to get me intoxicated, I-I'm proabbly a bit tipsy!" Naruto replied, as he took another gulp from his sake bottle.

Jet nodded, Naruto really seemed to be knowing what he was doing, but the problem was that Jet didn't! The blonde was unpredictable! Not only that but his mind was unreadable, what the hell was the blonde thinking?! He just did his own thing without giving him or Droy a warning!

"You see, my tactic was to act extremely drunk for security could come and escort me out, and leave you three alone, I was an extra nipple on a boooob, a set of breasts need two nipples not three or four, but I guess, it worked better than planned! Droy and Levy are alone now, I guess he has the upper-hand now!" Naruto stated as he scratched his chin. Jet's eyes widened! He couldn't let that happened! 

"Naruto you have to something!" Jet pleaded to the blonde. Naruto looked at him with a bored expression.

"Do you two really love Levy?" The blonde asked Jet randomly, "Do you want to base your relationship on a foundation of utter lies?!"

"W-What do you mean?" Jet was confused.

Naruto took out a cigarette, and placed it on his lips, he then got a lighter, and lit his cigarette, he took a puff, and then said, "Remember when I said, that you two saved me from the blue-haired guy, and not the other way, I saved both of you, that right there was a lie, and she believed us! Look at her, she's completely innocent, are you and Droy willing to bear the burden, are you willing to taint her innocence? If this does work, one of you will end up winning her heart, but at the cost of love blossomed on lies!"

Jet's eyes widened... The blonde was right. This wasn't the first time him and Droy had lied to her, they had lied to her in the past to make her fall in love. Droy and Jet were side character's. Fairy Tail had Mages way cooler than them: There was Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Laxus! They were amazing, while Jet and Droy weren't as cool, so they lied or exaggerated to seem just as cool!

"A relationship is like a card pyramid, it takes a while to make the pyramid of cards, along the way the cards fall here and there causing the pyramid to collapse... but at last you manage to make the pyramid of cards, but now even the slightest thing like wind or movement of the table will make the pyramid fall, same with a relationship.." Naruto said in a bored tone, "It's none of my business if you want to continue, in the end it won't affect me, I already got payed, but you and Droy and most of all her will be hurt!"

Jet was about to speak when the ship rocked back and forth! Naruto and Jet heard screams coming from the people, so both ran out, and arrived to where the people were supposed to be eating. They were all scattered all over the place, and inside the ship was octopus tentacle's, some of the tentacle's had grabbed some of the people!

"Jet! Naruto!" Droy ran towards both of them, "The Octopus grabbed Levy! I think it's going to eat the humans!"

Jet's eyes widened, then he looked around, and then saw Levy, the octopus was tightly squeezing her entire body with one of it's tentacle's!

Naruto sighed in annoyance, great now he had to do more work, "Both of you save Levy, I'll handle the rest!"

Jet and Droy nodded, and ran towards her, the blonde took a puff of his cigarette and then said, **"Lighting Dragon Blade!" **A blade made out of red lightning was formed, and the blonde walked towards the nearest tentacle which had one of the waitress from before. He swung his magic-made blade, and sliced the tentacle, causing that portion to fall, it released the woman, who quickly got up.

"Get the hell away from here!" Naruto told her as he walked away.

"Uh, we're in a ship, no place to go!"

"Yeah, yeah, just use your imagination, if you get caught again, make sure the squid eats you, because I'm not saving you anymore!"

The woman growled and yelled, "It's an octopus, and I DON'T NEED YOU TO SAVE ME!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's and proceeded to save the other people. As he walked, ten of the octopus tentacle's headed towards the blonde. The octopus must of realized the blonde was a threat to it's existence. The blonde slashed them all down with ease, this was nothing. But the blonde noticed more tentacle's kept appearing.

"THE HELL IS THIS! AN OCTOPUS IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE EIGHT TENTACLE'S NOT A THOUSAND! WHAT KINDA MUTANT CREATURE IS THIS?!" Naruto yelled as he kept slashing away, hell, he was surprised an octopus was this close to the dock, the ship didn't go that far away from the dock! The blonde figured someone was up to this attack.

Lot's of people stared in awe and shock as the blonde sliced the tentacle's with ease. Pretty soon the octopus had let go of everybody it had grabbed, and now it was focusing on the blonde.

"Naruto!" The three Fairy Tail Mages yelled at the blonde, who kept slicing away.

"I suggest you guy's take cover, because if this mutant octopus grabs any of you, I am no way in hell going to save any of you!" Naruto snapped at all the people, including the Mage's.

All of a sudden one of the tentacle's of the mutant octopus headed towards the Fairy Tail Mages, so it could sense magic, huh? Jet and Droy stood in front of Levy to protect her!

Naruto ran towards them, and before the octopus could crab any of them, the blonde slashed away the tentacle, however this must have been a diversion, because another tentacle appeared, and it grabbed the blonde.

"NARUTO!" The Mages yelled once again as they saw the blonde being taken away.

"YOU FAIRIES OWE ME TWENTY BOWLS OF MISO RAMEN!" Was the last thing the blonde said before the octopus retreated with him.

The blonde now was face to face with the mutant octopus, the blonde didn't seem to struggle or anything really. He just had the same usual bored expression on his face. The octopus opened it's mouth, then it swallowed the blonde whole before going back into the ocean! Oh, what a grave mistake the octopus had made! 

**[Scene Change]**

"Do you think Naruto is dead?" Droy asked Jet, as they stood on the beach with Levy, they had watched what they now considered a friend be swallowed by an Octopus, they were looking out at the ocean as well.

"Nah, doesn't seem like the type who would die easily!" Jet replied as he turned around and began walking, he wanted to get home, it had been a long day!

"_Do you want to base your relationship on a foundation of utter lies?!" _

"_A relationship is like a card pyramid, it takes a while to make the pyramid of cards, along the way the cards fall here and there causing the pyramid to collapse... but at last you manage to make the pyramid of cards, but now even the slightest thing like wind or movement of the table will make the pyramid fall, same with a relationship.."_

Naruto's word echoed through Jet's head as he walked, and he couldn't help but whisper, "Thank you, Naruto!" he had learned a lot today, all thanks to the blonde.

Levy looked at the ocean, she looked worried, but soon she began walking with Jet and Droy.

"Uh... I wonder if Naruto likes homemade food... if he's alive... I'll make him some... y-you know just to thank him.. for you k-know!" Levy's face had turned red, she was blushing.

_DON'T TELL ME SHE FELL FOR THAT IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL?! HE ISN'T EVEN HERO-MATERIAL OR ANYTHING! HE TAKES A CRAP AND DOESN'T CARE WHO WATCHES HIM CRAP! HE SAID HE WOULDN'T SAVE ANYBODY TWICE! AND HE HAS BAD SMOKING AND DRINKING HABITS!  
_

Jet and Droy both thought in shock, before thinking in union: _Sorry, Naruto but I hope you don't survive! LEVY WILL BE OURS!_

They were all too busy in their own thoughts, that they didn't hear a loud explosion coming from the ocean, and they didn't see a blonde flying towards the beach...

"I'm never ever doing that again, it hurt like a bitch!" Naruto muttered as he walked out of the beach, his clothes were all torn up, and blood was dripping from places in his body. You see the blonde had used a magic spell that caused a huge explosion, he got caught up in the explosion, and now he was at the beach! 

"I need a drink!" The blonde said at last as he walked towards a bar, "Time to drink til my inner organs start a revolution inside my body!"

**Note: Well, this has got to be by far the longest chapter I have ever wrote! So I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE review and gimme feedback on this chapter. I also believe I made loads of grammar errors and stuff so please feel free to point them out, I want to get better at writing! uh, next chapter I'll probably start my Exceed Arc, I decided the blonde was way better off with an EXCEED so look forward to that! **

**Here are some of the replies to your questions:**

**Q: Can Naruto use Jutsu Still?**

**A: Nope, Naruto cannot use Jutsu, he uses only Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic! (In the future he might learn other type, but I doubt it!)**

**Q: Does Naruto have a connection with Zeref**

**A: Yep, the blonde knows Zeref, and they do have a connection! **

**Q: Why was Seigrain randomly threatening Droy and Jet?**

**A: He happened to be in the same place as them, so he wanted to talk, and scare them. (Further explanation in future chapter!)**

**Q: Were Naruto and Zeref friend's or foe?**

**A:I don't wanna spoil my own story, but I will say they had a connection! There will be flashback's about Naruto's past later in the story.**

**Q:Are Minato and Kushina Still alive?**

**A: Nope, they are dead, them being dead also affected Naruto. (Flashback in the future)**

**Q:Did Naruto know Acnologia?**

**A:Yes, he knew the dragon, I don't wanna spoil the story but yeah just keep reading!**

**So that's all about it! I know my replies are short but I do not want to spoil the story, that would be no fun! So like I have said before: if you have any question's please feel free to ask! Uh, I'll update next CHAPTER tomorrow or the day after, if I get a good amount of them reviews! (Try making them long reviews, haha)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed, and that's all so:**

**Deuces!**


	9. Mysterious Cat!

**Note: Over One-Hundred reviews! YAY! Thank you all for reading my story, and thank you to the readers who have stuck through since chapter one! HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU ALL! It's thanksgiving here where I live, so I don't if any of you have a thanksgiving but regardless have a wonderful day! ENJOY!  
**

**Summary: Years ago, during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, one day however, the blonde is sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who jobs like find cats - to saving the world!**

Disclaimer: I LordVanity do not own Fairy Tail, I also do not own Naruto, both anime/manga belong to their own creator(s) all copyrights belong to them, I make no profit out of writing this, it's all for enjoyment, entertainment, and to get better at writing!

**Chapter Nine: Mysterious Cat!**

"Uh... my head hurts... like a bitch..." Naruto groaned as he got up from the floor, "I had too.. much to drink last -"

The blonde stopped talking, and blinked at what was in front of him. He was behind a cell. Why was he behind a cell he wondered?

"THE HELL? WHY AM I BEHIND BARS? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO LAST NIGHT?!"

The blonde then smelled blood, he looked around but didn't see any, he then looked at his own clothes, and his blue eyes widened, his clothes were stained with a lot of blood.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT! I gotta remember what I did last night! Come on Naruto! Remember!" The blonde was trying to remember what he did last night, but he couldn't remember.

"Quiet down there!" A Rune Knight snapped at the blonde, as he got closer to the blonde's cell.

"Why am I here?" Naruto questioned the man, as he got closer to the bars in front of him.

"So you don't remember, because of your intoxication?" The Rune Knight smirked evilly, "You'll find out soon enough, the council is dealing with a Fairy Tail Mage, but after they are done with her, it'll be your turn to face their divine punishment – HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The Rune Knight looked at the blonde who was about to use a magic spell to break the cell, "Muahah! This Cell cannot be broken by magic, no type of -"

"**Lightning Dragon Roar!" **Naruto yelled as a beam of red lightning shot out of his mouth, the lightning hit the bars and they broke completely, not only that but the beam didn't stop there it kept going through the walls of the building. The Rune Knight stared at the blonde in fear.

"You were saying?" Naruto smirked as he began walking.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU'LL ONLY WORSEN YOUR CRIMES!" The Knight yelled at the blonde, he wasn't going to try and stop the blonde, he didn't want to die... yet!

Naruto ignored him and continued walking, he had to get the hell out of wherever he was, and he had to remember what he did last night. As he walked sirens were heard throughout the building. All the Rune Knights would be there soon enough to stop the blonde – well, if they could anyways!

**[Scene Change] **

The magic council was talking to Erza about the damage caused during the Lullaby Arc, when the pink-haired dragon slayer Natsu appeared, he pretended to be Erza which only angered the Council, were they mocking the Council? And to top things up, the sirens that alerted the council that something had happened had just rung, alarming them.

"Hmmm, seems one of the criminals has escaped!" Seigrain commented, as the council looked at him.

"What? How? The cells are anti-magic, magic cannot break those cells!" Council members said in utter shock.

"Not only that, but where are the Rune Knights? They should of stopped whoever escaped!"

"Erza... while they are busy arguing we should leave!" Natsu whispered to her, causing her to growl.

"Don't joke like that, that will only make matters worse!" Erza told the pink-haired Slayer.

Before any more action or words could be done or said, a blonde haired man crashed through a wall. Natsu's and Erza's eyes widened, it was Naruto!

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"Not here to hang out with a bunch of old geezers, that's for sure!" Naruto replied, as he looked around the room, this was probably where the council decided the fate of criminals.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT?!" Some of the council members yelled at the blonde, nobody dared to disrespect them.

"You heard, or is your old age causing you to go deaf?" Naruto said with a bored expression.

"GRRR!" The council members glared at the blonde, he was good at pissing them off.

"Oh, look its blueberry, who knew someone such as yourself was part of the council!" Naruto said as he noticed Seigrain.

Seigrain's right eyebrow twitched, but he remained emotionless/calm. He wasn't going to let the blonde piss him off.

Erza and Natsu's eyes widen the blonde pops out of nowhere, and he starts dissing the entire council! Was he looking for a death wish? Natsu knew the blonde was stupid, but not this stupid!

"Now you old geezers, why the hell did I wake up in a jail cell?!" Naruto questioned them. He really wanted to know.

"Hmm, you got extremely intoxicated, and you started a huge fight at the local bar, you broke three jaws, you injured ten men... they were from a dark guild so they are under-arrest... not only that but you destroyed the entire bar, the owner is pressing charges against you!" Seigrain stated calmly, "But it seems you caused some damage here as well... seems your fate is to be imprisoned -"

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't ask for a life story here – if that's all I'll just head home!" Naruto interrupted Seigrain causing the blue-haired man to growl.

"Kuku, do you honestly think we will let you go after insulting us earlier? You're delusional kid!" One of the said as he got up.

"Eh, mere projections don't stand a chance against the great Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shrugged as he began walking away.

"Hehe, I like this kid!" A busty black haired woman named Ultear smirked, and then she licked her lips, the blonde was amusing.

"Where the hell are the Rune Knights?!"

That's when a Rune Knight walked into the room, he was bleeding, and he spoke, "He... manged to take us all down... without using magic... he's a monster..."

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was walking home, the previous scenes from the night before, he had remembered them, and he was now at ease. He told himself he wouldn't drink that much. But, the blonde loved drinking, so he doubted he would be able to stop himself from drinking. As the blonde walked he heard some voices in a near by alley! So the blonde walked towards the alley.

"We have you now you stupid cat!" A group of men surrounded a cat that was standing on two legs.

"Well this stupid cat can kick your ass!" The cat replied to their remark.

"Don't underestimate us!" They charged at the cat, who just stood there calmly.

Naruto then saw the cat jump in the air, the cat kicked one of the men in the face, then he did a back-flip, and he landed on the head of another, the cat was actually kicking their ass. After the cat was done, the men were on the floor. Naruto just stood there and watched, before the cat noticed the blonde and spoke:

"**Those who cross my path, are bound to get bad luck!" **

**Note: YES! I KNOW REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, but it's better than nothing. Yep, that cat will be Naruto's Exceed. The cat will most likely be Kurama/Kyuubi from Naruto. Lol, they are two of my favorite characters. I will also answer questions next chapter so please enjoy, and review!  
**

**Happy Thanksgiving!  
**

**Deuces **


	10. The Exceed Kyuubi!

**Note: Well, Chapter ten served nice and delicious! So enjoy it! Nothing much to say other than: Thanks for all the idea's I have been getting. I may or may not use them in the future, but if I do I'll be sure to give you credit! I am currently coming up with all sorts of arcs, and I'm thinking of ways to make the Fairy Tail arc's 9000 times more bad-ass! So look forward to this! Anyways please enjoy, and feel free to review at the end of this chapter, or hell, feel free to pm about anything, like if you need story help, or ideas, or advice!  
**

**Summary: Years ago, during the Dragon Civil War, a man named Naruto Uzumaki was feared by both Dragons and Humans, one day however, the blonde is sealed away, four hundred years later the seal breaks and the blonde is set free... at the point of death Porlyusica decides to take him home. Years later the blonde is a lazy Mage who jobs like find cats - to saving the world!**

Disclaimer: I LordVanity do not own Fairy Tail, I also do not own Naruto, both anime/manga belong to their own creator(s) all copyrights belong to them, I make no profit out of writing this, it's all for enjoyment, entertainment, and to get better at writing!

**Chapter Ten: The Exceed Kyuubi!**

"**Those who cross my path are bound to get bad luck!" **

The cat said as he walked towards the blonde, who just stood there lazily looking at the cat in front of him. The cat had red fur, it's eyes were crimson as well, its fangs were rather sharp, it looked to be around Happy's same size. The cat also had a glare that said, "Get in my way, and I'll kill you!"

"G-Get away... T-That's T-The demon cat Kyuubi!" Naruto heard one of the men who was on the floor say.

Kyuubi smirked proudly when he heard that and spoke as he stood in front of the blonde, "This is my territory, what business do you have with the great Kyuubi?!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and then he kicked Kyuubi who flew backwards, "DON'T GIMME THIS SHIT! WHAT IS THIS? YOU GET A BADASS LINE LIKE, _"Those who cross my path are bound to get bad luck!"_ THAT LINE SHOULD BE MINES, WHAT THE HELL IS THE WRITER OF THIS STORY THINKING?!"

"Kuku, I guess the writer likes me better, we should change the story title to "Odd Job's Kyuubi!" and you should be a mere side-character!" Kyuubi stated as he got up.

"Like I'll let that happen, you'll be the side-character here, hell I don't want an Exceed!" Naruto snapped at Kyuubi, "I survived this far without one, I don't need one now!"

"Hmph, I don't need a useless person like you, I've survived this long without the help of a human, I don't need any friends!" Kyuubi began walking away.

"Haha, that's right fur-ball, run away with your tail in between your legs!" Naruto smirked, and Kyuubi stopped walking, he turned around faced the blonde, so the blonde was challenging him?

Crimson eyes stared back a blue eyes. Kyuubi couldn't help but blink... Naruto's eyes were like his own, they were empty, they showed no sign of anything. The man had a calm aura surrounding him, and Kyuubi couldn't help but think: _Who the hell is this man? Those eyes remind me of my own... empty. I feel as if he's looking at my very soul..._

_Man, I'm hungry, I wanna eat Ramen, why did I have to bump into this fur-ball?! _Naruto thought as his stomach made a noise, he was hungry.

In a flash Kyuubi was in front of the blonde, he surprised the blonde due to his speed, the blonde didn't expect a mere cat to move that fast. Before the blonde could do anything, Kyuubi kicked the blonde right in his family jewel! (Male Part) The blonde fell to the floor on his knees, groaning in pain!

"HEY YOU FUR-BALL THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?!" Naruto yelled at Kyuubi, who smirked.

"Shame? Cheap shot? You are a human, I am a cat, you have the advantage, I have to fight dirty in order to even things up a bit!" Kyuubi said as a pair of white wings appeared on his back.

The red cat then grabbed the blonde, and took off flying way up high in the air.

"You have wings you damn cat, and I don't, talking about me having the advantage?! You only wanted an excuse to kick me there!" Naruto snapped at the cat.

"Kuku, maybe I did! Well, it's time you went bye bye!" Kyuubi let go off the blonde who was now falling from great heights.

Kyuubi stared at the blonde who was now falling towards his death, the red Exceed expected the blonde to scream or yell like a normal person would if they were in his place. But the blonde... he had a bored expression on his face, he showed no sign of fear, in fact he was looking right at _Kyuubi's_ eyes.

_This brat just pisses me off! What's with that bored expression? And the look on his eyes is starting to annoy me! _Kyuubi thought, but then his eyes widened.

"**Lightning Dragon Roar!" **Kyuubi heard the blonde yell, and now a red beam of lightning headed straight towards the red cat, before Kyuubi could do anything, the beam hit him, and next thing he knows he's falling as well, the lightning magic coursed throughout his entire body, and it hurt like a bitch, not only that but it felt extremely evil.

_S-Such evil magic...Where did he learn such magic?! _Was the last thing Kyuubi thought before seeing Darkness.

**[Scene Change]**

"That hurt like a bitch!" Naruto stated as he got up, he had crashed into a building, and now he was getting up, "Damn fur-ball, I'll kill him next time!"

The blonde looked around, and then he noticed where he was, and why did of all places did he have to crash into the Fairy Tail Guild?!

"Well, boy, it seems you fell from the sky, not everyday it rains people," Makarov the master spoke, "Why did you fall from the sky?!" 

"Naruto! Fight me! You must be strong as hell!" Natsu ginned at the blonde, "You should of seen the look on the council's faces when you left, hell, they even let Erza and I go!"

"Yes, they were just talking about that!" Makarov said in a serious tone, "It's not wise to make an enemy out of the council."

"Naruto! Are you okay? You suddenly just crashed into the guild!" Lucy asked the blonde worriedly

"Naruto!" Levy yelled at the blonde once she saw him, "Y-You're alive! I'm so happy!" Levy hugged the blonde, and blushed a crimson red.

"Oh, Naruto!" Droy and Jet got closer to the blonde.

"Yo, Kid! Long time no see!" Macao got closer to the blonde, as he smiled.

Everything was going in slow motion. The blonde's eyes widened. He looked around. Macao, Droy, Jet, Levy, Lucy, Natsu... They were surrounding the blonde. Lucy looked worried, Natsu was grinning, Levy was hugging him, Droy and Jet were smiling. When did this happen the blonde wondered? Had he bonded with these people? Did they consider him their friend? 

_W-When... did this happen? Do they consider me a friend? I Can't think straight... why is everything going in slow motion..._

Makarov stared at the blonde, yes, the blonde was something alright, it seemed a few of Fairy Tail Mages were starting to like the blonde, he was attracting them. But it worried Makarov, he had done some investigation on the blonde, and he hadn't found anything on the blonde. Natsu said he saw Red Lightning coming from the blonde, that was a huge clue, but Makarov couldn't come to conclusions, he had to see it for himself.

_Long ago during the Dragon Civil War... it was said that a man used Red Lightning... he brought fear to the dragons, and to humans... he would kill without blinking, he would show no mercy to the dragons, and whoever got in his way, that man would destroy them... not much is known about that man... some people nicknamed him the "Lightning Flash" and on books not much information was said about the man who dragons feared hundreds of years ago... but it was known that the man just Vanished one day... no body was ever found... nothing.. as if he was a mere ghost... could Naruto be related to that man? Or what if Naruto is that man? Just thinking about it gives me a headache... _

Makarov shook his head and looked at the blonde who was frozen in the spot.

"Naruto?!"

"Blondie?!"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts, and he blinked.

"Are you okay, you seem hungry?" Levy asked the blonde, "How about I make you some food?!"

_S-SHE'S GOING TO MAKE HIM FOOD?! WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! _Jet and Droy thought together.

"I'm not hungry!" Naruto lied, but at that moment his stomach decided to make a noise.

"Uh, then what was that?" Natsu questioned the blonde.

"The damn floor, its creaking because it's so old!" Naruto replied quickly.

"Righhht!" Natsu said as he stared at the blonde, "You are just trying to act cool!"

"Jealous, that a cute girl offered to cook for me?" Naruto said with a smirk, this caused Levy to blush a lot.

"No, Lucy will cook for me any day, right Lucy?!"

"Uh.. no!"

Before anything else was said Naruto spoke, "Did any of you see a red cat?"

They all shook their head, no red cat was seen. The blonde nodded, and walked away. Well, hopefully he didn't see that cat anytime soon, he hated the idea of having to make that cat his Exceed!

**[Scene Change]**

Kyuubi was bleeding on the ground, in front of him was a man with a gun, and around them were knocked out bodies. The red exceed was tired, and hurting. The blonde's attack had really fucked him up. He had fallen and landed right inside an alley, where these fucks had found him.

"Any last words Kyuubi? Today is the day you die!" The man smirked, as his finger itched to pull the trigger.

"Yeah.. go fuck yourself!" Kyuubi smirked at the man, the man growled, and pulled the trigger. Kyuubi closed his eyes and waited for death.

_Well, I guess this is the end... I actually didn't care if I died... but now that I'm close to death I don't want to die... I never really did anything but live as a stray cat, I caused trouble everywhere... I pushed everybody away... I wonder why I pushed people away... Was it because I was afraid of losing friends if I made any? Nobody will miss me if I die? I was born alone... I guess I'll die alone!_

"Stupid fur-ball, if you're meant to be my Exceed you shouldn't accept death so easily!" Kyuubi opened his eyes to see the blonde in front of him, blood was coming out from his left shoulder, he had taken the bullet for Kyuubi.

"Y-You! Why did you save the cat?!" The man with the gun stuttered, "He causes trouble all over Magnolia! He steals, He's an unloyal bastard! You feed him, then he turns his back on you! Cat's like him are filthy creatures, nobody will care if he dies, not one damn living soul!"

Kyuubi lowered his head, the man was right! But his ears perked up when he heard the blonde speak.

"Kuku, I saved the fur-ball because it will be me who kills him!" Naruto smirked evilly, "So I suggest you run away, because the enemy of my enemy is the next to go down!"

The man looked at the blonde then he ran away! Naruto didn't look back, and he began walking away. Blood dripping as he walked! Kyuubi stared at the odd man before getting all the remaining strength he had left, and e flew towards the blonde, then he landed on the blondes head.

"Huh?" Naruto said, "What are you doing?"

"Hmph, you saved my... life, and I don't want to be in your debt! So I'll be sticking with you until I save your life once... then we will be even, you damn brat!"

"Yeah? Whatever, good luck with that fur-ball!"

"Kurama! My name is Kurama, not fur-ball!"

"Whatever you say fur-ball!" Naruto replied lazily.

_I'm going to kill this brat! _Kurama growled, as both walked off, enjoying each-others company, not that they would admit it! 

**Note: Chapter 10 done, so I was experimenting on this chapter as you can see. I had Naruto and Kyuubi refuse the cliche idea of a dragon slayer having to have an Exceed, and in the future they'll be doing all sorts of things muahah, I'll have them mock all sorts of cliché ideas! So tell me what did you think about this chapter? So please review! Yes, I know I said I would be answering questions this chapter, but I am tired and hungry so I will do that next chapter, til then feel free to ask more questions!  
**

**Deuces!**


End file.
